Un loco
by Placeba
Summary: La vida te ha devuelto a casa, piensas apoyando tu mentón sobre su cabeza sin darte cuenta realmente de tus instintivos actos, en lo que circula por tu mente extasiada al tenerle ahí, como tiene que ser. Daryl/Beth.


**Disclaimer: **Nada más que el conjunto de palabras, frases y párrafos me pertenece. Este relato, estos drabbles o como sean llamados son sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**UN LOCO**

* * *

**I**

_Otoño_

* * *

Suspiré cansado. No soy más que un caso perdido y ya no me quedan dudas de aquello.

Esta locura va creciendo segundo a segundo, minuto a minuto y hora tras maldita hora.

Es como un trance. Un circulo vicioso que gira en torno a su misma base, en torno a lo que aún me haces sentir, a los recuerdos que envenenan mis pensamientos y me impiden avanzar, a tus palabras necias e ingenuas tatuadas en mi ser.

Es tan sucio, tan estúpido y sin sentido que a veces me revuelve el estómago... Aunque a ratos me gusta creer que es por algún malestar ajeno a la vergonzosa emoción que sacude mi organismo cuando velas mis ojos y te presentas ante ellos, aturdiendome, taladrando hasta el fondo. Sin embargo, para mi tranquilidad mental es mejor no profundizar en ello. Prefiero mil veces quedarme con el coraje y la rabia de haberte perdido que seguir pensando en ti con cariño y un anhelo desproporcionados que son totalmente fuera de lugar. Es mejor proyectar eso que la añoranza que tu presencia en mi vida provocaba. Es menos rancio y triste que confesar lo mucho que te hecho de menos o cuan grande es tu absurdo influjo que, aún estando con la certeza de esta soledad inherente a como soy, me enajena y me transforma en alguien desconocido. Enfrentarme a esto me parece casi más impactante que asesinar a un Caminante.

Carcajeo un poco con cierta amargura en mi gesto y tu no te percatas de ello, prendida de mi mirada ensombrecida, de la sorpresa y del deseo que seguramente demuestro, ese que se me está haciendo difícil ocultar, ese que va derritiendo las barreras y que como un huracán arrasa con todo a su paso.

Soy terrible y jodidamente problemático, ambos lo sabemos a la perfección, por lo que no te importa todo el pasado que llevas a cuestas, todas las cosas, seguramente horribles, que pasaste y las cicatrices nuevas que cargas como muestras de tu supervivencia.

Tu, Beth.

Tu solo mermas la distancia que nos separa, transitas sobre las ensortijadas raíces de los arboles que obstaculizan tu camino con la misma gracia inherente de antaño. Tu cabello desprolijo, largo y rubio se mece al son del viento frío de otoño y esas rebeldes lágrimas no tardan en escapar de tus ojos redondos, tan grandes, tan lóbregos, llenos de misterios, de tristezas, marcados por la violencia que te arrebató esa inocencia insólita.

Te odié tanto a momentos. Tanto por dejarme con esta angustia, con esta amargura, por trastornarme con tus palabras y con la ternura de acogerme como uno de los tuyos. Te odié por darme la sensación de tener una familia, alguien en que apoyarme, en quien confiarle mis más oscuros secretos. Te odié por hacerme conocer ámbitos reprimidos de mi mismo, por tener siempre esa estúpida palabra precisa y la infaltable e inútil sonrisa perfecta.

Las manos me tiemblan y vuelvo a sentirme sucio. Te cojo entre mis brazos y te encierro en ellos prometiendo en silencio que nada ni nadie te va a alejar nuevamente de mi lado. Nunca más te van a separar separar de estas jaulas, y dios sabe que estoy loco, pero juro que nadie te va a dar la libertad que significa separarte de mi.

La vida te ha devuelto a casa, pienso apoyando mi mentón sobre tu cabeza sin darme cuenta realmente en mis actos, en lo que circula por mi mente intoxicada por tenerte aquí tal y como tiene que ser.

* * *

_¡Buenas noches mundo FF! Si, yo, la desaparecida (si es que alguien se ha dado cuenta) a vuelto, y en gloria y majestad (?) Eh... Perdón a los que les deba comentarios, o a quienes he dejado abandonados con sus fanfics! De verdad, mil perdones, pero la vida, como ya todos saben, me a alejado de este lugar... y me arrepiento tanto, no saben cuanto. Con respecto a esto, pues, la verdad es lo primero que escribo en meses y espero tenga cuatro capítulos con las correspondientes estaciones del año. ¿A donde carajos quiero llegar? No lo sé! hahaha! Es que, bueno, quienes me conozcan saben que shipeo brigidamente con DarylXBeth, así que quise narrar a Daryl de una forma un poco más intensa ¿se noto un poco obseso? ¿o de pensamientos algo agresivos? El nombre de título es por algo pue juju... En fin, de nuevo perdón por no dar señales de vida, se que no merezco el cielo y todo eso hahah y también por las faltas ortográficas (estoy sin office, por deos) ¡Espero esto guste! Saludos y cualquier cosa por PM _


End file.
